Haven't Had Enough
by yagura-san
Summary: Oh how Sebastian wanted Blaine and due to a little luck on his side, Sebastian found a New Directions' meet-up. An being Sebastian, he had to crash it. When he got there though, well let's just say his thoughts were far from Blaine.Song by Marianas Trench


**So this is a semi-son!gfic. WOOHOO! Yeah so not new in Glee but I love this coupling so FREAKING much. Like this coupling became my Otp in a week. Anyway this hasn't been edited so I am sorry about any and all mistakes. I own nothing. So here it is**

Sebastian sighed as he surfed through his wall on Facebook. Why wouldn't Blaine just give into him? It isn't like they had to tell that complete fake-bitch, Kurt about their hook-up? Or he could just break up with the counter-tenor. Sighing again he went to Blaine's page and looked at the picture on there. Why could he be the one in Blaine's arms, even if it was only for a short amount of time? He started to look down the page hoping to see a sign of the two breaking up. He continued his search for a few minutes before he found something interesting.

**New Directions Gathering – From 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm. Blaine Anderson and 13 others are attending. Where? At the Lima Westgate Mall.**

Oh well. Sebastian could work with that. He turned around and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 8:30 now. That gave him 30 more minutes till Warbler practice. Plus an hour for Warbler practice to commence, an hour for him to get ready, and about two hours to get there. Well wasn't his timing perfect today. That gave him plenty of time to get there and see Blaine and try again to break them up. He smirked widely and got up to head to Warbler practice. Sebastian started down the hall and then stopped suddenly. Shit. Going alone would seem that he was stalking Blaine, which he was but no one needed to know that. How to get around this snag? Sebastian kept thinking deep in thought to get around this problem when he ran into someone.

"Crap, I'm so sorry." Sebastian said. Looking at who he ran into, he smiled. Wes, with david behind him. Perfect. This was fantastic.

"It is fine, Sebastian. You seemed deep in thought. What's up?" David said a little worried for their new lead.

"It's nothing. I was just looking on my wall and I came across a gathering for New Directions at the mall in their town and I was thinking that the Warblers might want to go a see Blaine for a while. It isn't till one so there would be plenty of time to get there." Sebastian said in a sincere tone, as they continued on their way to the Warbler meeting room. He was so devious, if he said so. This was the perfect plan. Why was he so lucky today?

"Oh. Really? I mean I would hate to get in between the New Directions' meet- up, but everyone misses Blaine and Kurt. We will bring up crashing their meeting at our meeting. " Wes said, with a smile on his face, not suspecting anything. Wes and David really did miss Blaine and while he felt a little guilty about taking advantage of their friendship, not bad enough to stop his plan. Sebastian smiled at Wes and nodded his head in agreement. They entered to room and sat down at their normal spots: Wes and David at the Counsel's Table and Sebastian in the chair next to the door. One by one, the entire group of Warbler's entered the room. They waited until ten o'clock on the dot, before starting the meeting. Wes banged his gavel on the table, to announce the meeting was beginning

"Okay," Wes said, "before we begin this meeting. There is an unofficial matter to be taken care of. It was brought to our attention, by Warbler Sebastian, that there is a New Directions' gathering today and that Blaine is going to be there. Warbler Sebastian has suggested that we all go to see Blaine. Any thoughts on the matter?" Wes said, stiffly.

"Really? I totally think we should go!" Jeff said excitedly, Nick at his side nodding as well.

"Warbler Jeff, while your input is appreciated, you didn't raise your hand." Thad said, in an voice meant to be coming out of an authority figure. Jeff sighed. It didn't mean too. Nick noticing his friend's sadness sighed and raised his hand.

"Yes, Warbler Nick?" Thad said acknowledging him.

"What Warbler Jeff meant was, that nobody in this room would deny a chance to see Blaine and that it is a good idea to go." Nick said in a calm voice, placing his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"Thank you for your opinions, Warbler Jeff and Warbler Nick. Are there any objections to not go after today's meeting?" Wes said in a firm voice, nodding at the two. When no one made any objections to the movement, Wes slammed his gavel and then proceeded to give the details to the Warblers. The meeting the continued on to official matters of song choices and harmonizing together. The meeting ended quickly and all Warbler's exited the room excitedly.

"Sebastian. You are coming with Nick and me, right?" Jeff said as he a Nick passed by him.

"Yep. I'll meet you guys in an hour at the main gate." Sebastian said. Jeff nodded and grabbed Nick's hand and they left the room. Sebastian smirked an evil, meerkat smirk. Today was going better than he thought it would. He stood and exited the room and headed to his dorm to get changed in to casual clothes. Everyone was ready within the hour and got into their cars and started to head to Lima Westgate Mall. Oh this was going to be a great day, Sebastian thought as he, Jeff, and Nick pulled out of the parking lot.

-Le break line-

Rory smiled as he got into the car with Brittany. The New Directions were headed to the mall for a day or relaxation and shopping. Rory was so excited for the gathering. He was slowly being accepted into the tight-knit group. He was on the road from being new kid to friend to many of them. The trip to the mall didn't take too long and he and Brittany exited the car to go meet the rest of the group on the steps next to the movie theater. As the two approached, Rory noticed they were the last to arrive. Santana came over and hooked pinkies with Brittany and pulled her over to where Sugar and Quinn were standing. Rory sighed slightly but was quickly pulled out of his slump when he was dragged over to the guys by Blaine.

"Hi Rory." They all said at different times.

"Hi eve'yone." He said back to them all.

Kurt smiled at the younger boy; he was getting closer to fitting in with the group and opening up.

"Rory," Kurt said ," are you going to be the savior to the girls and I?" Rory turned to Kurt a little confused.

"Wha' do ya mean, Hathair?" Rory asked, his head tilting to the side.

"I mean will you come with the girls and I ,to hold our bags, since none of these losers will?" Kurt said with an innocent smile on his face, pointing to the boys. He was about to reply with a yes. What was the worst thing that could happen? When he looked to all the boys that were now all frantically waving their hands back and shaking their heads quickly. Kurt almost as noticing the boys behind him, turned around and all the New Direction guys tried their best to look innocent of anything they could have been decided to take the boys' advice on saying no.

"As much as I would love to do tha' for ya, Hathair. I 'ave the feeling I would be ve'y welcome." Rory said giving his very valid reason of not being subject to that type of torture. Kurt nodded and said he understood. Kurt was about to head over to the girls so they could start their shopping spree when Blaine groaned in despair.

"What is it, baby/Athair?" Kurt and Rory asked at the same time. Sighing, Blaine pointed to the parking lot where a lot of boys were heading their way.

"Oh damn. Usually I wouldn't mind seeing the Warblers but Sebastian is there too." Blaine said to Kurt. Confused Rory watched the guys (Warblers? That is what Hathair had said right?) approached them.

"Wha' is it, Athair? Are ya okay?" Rory asked just as the Warblers entered listening range.

-line break-

Sebastian smiled as everyone arrived at Lima mall. This was going to be great. It might be his chance to finally break up Kurt and Blaine. Sebastian looked at the New Direction group until he found Blaine standing new to Kurt. He scanned the person next Kurt and almost tripped. He quickly recovered himself and no one noticed. There next to that stupid counter-tenor was one of the cutest boys he had ever seen, with a large smile on his face.

"Wha' is it, Athair? Are ya okay?" The boy said and looked to the Warblers. Oh. Well shit. An accent and a pair of the bluest eyes Sebastian had ever seen. Especially an accent from the UK area. Oh dear lord. He was in love with this boy and they hadn't even talked yet. He felt like Romeo and his sorry as falling for Juliet the moment he saw her. Sebastian walked straight up to the group of New Direction boys and ignored them all completely as he walked up to the magical boy that had been placed in front of him.

"Hi there. Sebastian Smythe. What is your name, gorgeous?" Sebastian said the boy. He blushed a bright red. Aw, an innocent was he. That just made everything better.

"I'm Rory Flanagan. It is a pleasu'e to meet ya, Sebastian." The still blushing boy said.

"Oh it is definitely a pleasure." Sebastian said with a smirk. He looked behind him and saw every one of both groups staring at them in question, he smirked. Especially Kurt and Blaine. Oh this boy would defiantly be his. How could he ever think Blaine was that hot especially compared to the foreign student in front of him? Sebastian smirked.

_Suddenly Sebastian was in France sitting in front of the Eiffel tower at night, reading a book in a white tuxedo. There was romantic music playing in the back ground as her read and people around me moving around. I took notice that the people were from the Warblers and New Directions. Sebastian looked up and saw Rory walking towards him. He took a double take at the boy and then the music started. The Warblers singing the chord of the song._

"_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting" Sebastian sang, looking at Rory._

"_You and I might not be the best thing." Rory sang quietly to him and walked away shyly._

"_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right." Sebastian sighed. He knew that it would be hard to get Rory to go for him._

"_Right!" Said a voice into ear. Sebastian jumped and looked over to see Kurt there, glaring at him._

_Rory had walked away to hide behind a telephone booth and only looked back once while walking away. _

"_But I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya__."Sebastian jumped up and started to look around for Rory, sorry that he had come on too strong._

_Rory looked around the telephone booth to see Sebastian looking for him. _

"_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya." Sebastian sang. Not wanting the younger boy to have left him._

"_You'll remember, return to sender now, now."Rory sang from behind his hiding spot. Sebastian heard him and looked around. Rory snapped his fingers and then everyone was in a classic fifties diner._

"_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it." Sebastian sang in the shop running a hand through his hair, before finally noticing the change in scenery. _

"_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it." Nick, David, and Jeff, all of them dressed as greasers, danced behind him as he sang this line, heading for where Rory was serving Quinn and in the corner Santana, Sugar, and Brittany were dancing along, with Mercedes sitting at the counter. Tina and Mike dance by behind them smiling. Sebastian got down on his knees in front of Rory and held his hand out. But Rory once again walked away, with a small smile on his face._

_The scene changed again. Rory was tied up against a pole dressed as a bar tender from a long time ago surrounded by the Trouble Tones (who were pirates) and Rory sang in despair, "I've been stuck now, so long." _

"_We just got the start wrong__. __One more last try, Imma get the ending right." Sebastian sang, getting restless as he sang, hiding across from where Rory was in trouble. He was dressed as English officer from the 1800s now._

"_You can't stop this." Rory sang. While the crowd not caring cheered and yelled at the boy's despair._

"_And I must insist__. __That you haven't had enough__. __That you haven't had enough. "Sebastian sang along with the crowd, all this as he watched the torture that was occurring._

"_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong__. __No more last place, you better get your story straight__. __You can't stop this, and I must insist__. __That you haven't had enough__. __That you haven't had enough." Sebastian sang as did the crowd of the New Directions and the Warblers. Rory was so afraid as they all laughed at his pain and then Sebastian made his decision. After Puck walked by drunk, Sebastian jumped out of his hiding spot to save him. He yelled with his sword drawn, when Rory smiled slightly in forgiveness and shrugged. _

"_I still, need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya." Rory sang in explanation as Blaine ran by and threw a net over him, to capture him. Rory raised his hand and the scene changed. _

"_If ya want me, I'll come back and meet ya." Rory sang as he sat in a throne, dressed as Egyptian prince. They were all there in a throne room, with Sebastian being held down by Sam and Finn._

_"Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it__. __You, you want it" Sebastian sang to Rory who looked very regal. They were surrounded by the two groups as they sang all the music.__  
><em>

"_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it__. __Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it." Sebastian sang this to Rory asking for a second chance, but half way in between Kurt came and ordered them to take Sebastian away. Sebastian kept sing as he was dragged backward and into a cage, where Sugar had a spear and was forcing him in further._

_There was a flash and the scene changed again."_

"_I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong__. __One more last time, Imma get the ending right.__" Sebastian sang as he was still in a cage. He exited the cage and noticed zombies all around and zombies dancing towards him._

"_You can't stop this, and I must insis,__that you haven't had enough.__That you haven't had enough." Sebastian sang as he tried to get passed all the zombies unnoticed. Tina was locked up and stared at him. All of them were singing and walking passed him._

"_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong__. __No more last place, you better get your story straight." Sebastian sang this getting more and more wary of the zombies that were around him. Looking around he finally found Rory. Thankfully he was still human. Sebastian waved but Rory didn't acknowledge that._

"_You can't stop this, and I must insist__. __That you haven't had enough. That you haven't had enough." Sebastian looked shocked. What Rory was going to leave him here? Surrounded by these zombies? Sebastian felt heartbroken. He sighed and then he was suddenly lifted into the air. _

_"Don't you need it?__Don't you want this at all?__(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)__. __Don't you need it?__Don't you want this at all?__(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)" Sebastian was crowd surfing with all the Warblers and New Directions as zombies. They sang along the first line of the song that was being sung under him. He was then pulled down as he kept the last note. The scene changed again right before he thought he would be eaten as well._

_Sebastian was now in a Michael Jackson type outfit. He saw Rory next to him, dressed in a white fancy costume with white flowers in his hair. _

"_Stuck now, so long." Sebastian sang looking at Rory in awe as snow cascaded around him._

"_We just got the start wrong." Rory said, running his hand down Sebastian's face happily._

"_One more last try." Sebastian said , hooking arms with Rory as they started walking down an aisle._

"_Imma get the ending right." Rory said back, ecstatic. _

_The two entered into a room, which reminded Sebastian kind of like a circus. Santana and Brittany were dancing together, with smiles on their faces._

"_You can't stop this, and I must insist." The crowd around them sang, while Sebastian and Rory sang together ,"That you haven't had enough__. __That you haven't had enough." _

"_Stuck now, so long__  
><em>_We just got the start wrong__  
><em>_No more last place, you better get your story straight__  
><em>_You can't stop this (Don't you need it?)__  
><em>_And I must insist__  
><em>_That you haven't had enough (Don't you want this all)__  
><em>_That you haven't had enough" The crowd sang this, happy for the two. Sebastian interjected occasionally to show Rory just how happy he was that he could finally have him. They almost kiss and before Sebastian's lips can touch Rory's, he pulls away and the scene changes._

"_Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting__. __You and I might just be the best thing." Rory sang as he sat as a renaissance prince. Sebastian was a puppet being controlled by other puppets around him, they were also Warblers. The scene faded to black._

Sebastian was back to standing in front of the other boy. He looked in to his eyes and saw apprehension. Sebastian sighed and did something that shocked everyone.

"I'm sorry. I came on a little too strong, didn't I?"Sebastian said. Rory nodded with a blush on his face. Sebastian smiled at the younger boy.

"How about this? You come with me and we'll go to that coffee shop just across the street and we get to know each other. It can be like a pre-date." Sebastian said. He really wanted a chance with the younger boy.

"Tha' actually sounds really nice." Rory said, shyly looking away. Smiling, Sebastian grabbed Rory's hand and together they walked to the car, both of them ignoring the looks both of their glee groups.

Sebastian smiled. The day hadn't turned out at all as he had hoped it would. In fact it had been better, he thought as he walked hand and hand with the younger boy who was still blushing slightly. Yep, Sebastian thought, it really has been my lucky day.


End file.
